Teboya Estara
Teboya Estara 'is an island nation lying west of Hyrule on the way to Koridai. History Not much is known about pre-colonial history of the island of Teboya Estara, originally inhabited by the native ''Capusta people, as a large part of their culture was destroyed by the Spanish settlers' assimilation. However, one notable native cultural tradition that has been preserved all the way to the modern times is the team sport of ''Cenzopapa (Native Capusta language: Juchivdupe''), which is suspiciously similar to the modern sport of rugby, only played with the largest potato from the harvest. The winning team gets to eat it. The earliest settlements in Teboya Estara date to the 17th century. Not much activity was going there, but one notable historical landmark is the Fort Gúvno Blanco - the only fortress in the world painted in white using guano. The colony broke away from Spanish rule in 1823 after the colonials established they had enough. The island was still not relevant for many years. A communist revolution happened in February 1959, inspired by a revolution in some other tropical island in another part of the world. The communist rule was short lived though, lasting until 1970 - when the self-appointed dictator Pablito Cebada died after eating a poisoned banana. To this day, it is not known if it was caused by industrial waste leaks, or if it was a deliberate assassination. Shortly after, a new Teboya Estaran constitution was written, which holds little power to this day. Economy The currency of Teboya Estara is the Teboya Estaran srachca, divided into 100 ''crapiños.' ''However, due to its large black market other unofficial popular forms of currency include objects such as oversized potatoes and Soviet steering wheels (with driving wheels from black Volga cars holding the highest value). Teboya Estara continues to be an impoverished country with its economy relying mostly on the agricultural sector. Some private businesses set their foot on the island since the end of communist rule, with a particular boom in the early 1990s - such as the mattress company Tempur-Pedic. Teboya Estara is not a popular tourist spot - probably for the reasons described below. Society Ever since the end of communist rule, there is little order in Teboya Estara, caused by massive corruption. The Teboyan Estaran people enjoy a variety of sports. During the communist rule, association football was popular, but the native sport of Cenzopapa enjoyed huge popularity as well due to a shortage of footballs, and an abundance of enormous potatoes (caused by the aforementioned industrial waste leaks which may or may not have killed dictator Cebada). Marijuana is another popular treat enjoyed across Teboya Estara - the most popular chain being ''El Castillo de la Marijuana. The drug is technically not legal in the country, but due to the massive corruption no one even bothers batting an eye at it. Geography Teboya Estara is an island of tropical climate. It features the San Cristobal mountain range, however the tallest peak on the island is the independent Monte Cupsco, at 669 meters above the sea level. The southwestern part of the island used to have the Cutaso valley, which was turned into a lake in 1961 following a mineshaft accident in the vast mines of Ciudad de Cutaso. Locations of Interest *Los Rujachos - the capital city. *Pierdoliño - the second largest city in the country. Location of the first El Castillo de la Marijuana store. *Quiua - a good resting place between Los Rujachos and Pierdoliño. Relatively good. *Ciudad de Cutaso - the third largest city, known for its coal mining industry. *Gúvno Blanco - the site of the historic Fort Gúvno Blanco. *Costa de la Dupa - a resort town used particularly by visiting government officials in the communist era, mostly in disrepair today. Good place for foreign adventure seekers. *Escurvisin - located near the center of the island, site of Chiquen Itza, ruins of an ancient stone fortress built by the native Capusta people. Also a railroad hub. *San Alfredo - the original capital of Teboya Estara, now a mostly insignificant town, just like the entire country for most of its existence. Appearances *''Steven Teal's Grand Getaway'' Category:Countries Category:Locations